Patch 5.4.7
Version: 5.4.7.17898 = Patch 5.4.7 = Patch 5.4.7 is the name for patch build 17898 that went live on February 18, 2014, but also the hotfix build 17930 that was released on February 20, 2014. The initial Patch 5.4.7 release had many problems (missing mounts and pets; armory data problems; although parts of the problems could have been on the server side) that were resolved, in theory, by the hotfix build. The first patch build 17807 appeared on the PTR around January 25, 2014. Build 17841 appeared around January 31, 2014. Build 17859 appeared on February 6, 2014. Build 17889 appeared on February 11, 2014. Build 17898 appeared on February 13, 2014, but had a different date (Feb 11 vs. Feb 12 for Live build), so may have been slightly different from what went live. Official patch notes :Updated 13 Feb 2014. ;Classes * Druid ** Talents *** Heart of the Wild now provides the following benefits from PvP Power when activated. **** Restoration Druids now receive 50% of their PvP Power applied towards damage while the ability is active (down from 100%). **** Feral and Balance Druids now receive 100% of their PvP Power applied towards healing while the ability is active (down from 120%). * Rogue ** Talents *** Nerve Strike now causes a successful Kidney Shot or Cheap Shot to also reduce the damage dealt by player targets by 25% (down from 50% for player targets). No changes to the talent when used against non-player targets. * Warlock ** Demonology *** Felguard's Legion Strike and Wrathguard's Mortal Cleave now reduces the effectiveness of any healing received for 6 seconds (up from 5 seconds) so the pet can maintain the effect without Haste. * Warrior ** General *** Disrupting Shout and Pummel now both share a 15-second cooldown when either ability is used. Disrupting Shout's 40-second cooldown remains unchanged but the ability will be unavailable for 15 seconds after using Pummel. ;Creatures * Celestials now drop Season 15 Prideful Gladiator gear in place of Season 14 Grievous Gladiator gear. * Rare spawns in Krasarang Wilds now award Honor Points only when they are defeated for the first time each day. ;PvP * Season 15 Prideful Gladiator gear, and weapons are now available for purchase. * Season 14 Grievous Gladiator gear and weapons can now be purchased using Honor Points instead of Conquest Points. * Base Resilience for level-90 players is now 77% (up from 72%). Base Resilience for players below level 90 remain at 40%. * Resilience Diminishing Returns curve for Resilience has been adjusted for the new base resilience value to maintain the same value per point of Resilience as previously. * Battle Fatigue now reduces healing received while in PvP combat by 60% (up from 55%). * Gladiator’s Distinction, the set bonus for wearing two PvP trinkets, now grants 5280 Resilience (up from 2600). ;Battlegrounds and Arenas * Arenas ** For the 2v2 Arena bracket, Dampening is now applied to the match starting at the 5 minute mark (down from 10 minutes). ** For 3v3 and 5v5 Arena brackets, there is no change. Dampening will continue to be applied at the 10 minute mark. * Alterac Valley ** The following NPCs now have more health and deal more damage. *** Alliance: Vanndar Stormpike, Balinda Stonehearth, Stormpike Defenders, Stormpike Bowman, and all Marshals. *** Horde: Captain Galvangar, Drek'thar, Frostwolf Guardian, Frostwolf Bowman, and all Warmasters. ** The following NPCs are now immune to disarm, daze, and Death Grip. *** Alliance: Vanndar Stormpike, Balinda Stonehearth *** Horde: Captain Galvangar, Drek'thar ** Terrain outside of Frostwolf Keep has been modified to prevent players from jumping over the walls. ;Items * The following items sold by Mistweaver Ai on the Timeless Isle have been raised to item level 489 (up from item level 476). This change is retroactive to all items that had been purchased previously. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ;UI * BattleTag™ or Real ID friends are now only able to send 10 chat messages every 10 seconds over Battle.net® chat. User Interface Add-Ons should use the new send function and receive events to send communications information. ;Isle of Thunder * Resolved a bug where walls on the Isle of Thunder may incorrectly revert to an earlier progression stage. Unofficial changes * Boost to 90 UI in limited form in build 17807 (via character choice screen and shop), but appears to have been removed from character choice screen in build 17859. * References See also * 64-bit client * * Public client builds * World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria External links ;Official PTR patch notes ;News Feb 6th 2014 8:00PM}} Feb 4th 2014 9:05PM}} Jan 31st 2014 4:00PM}} Jan 28th 2014 8:00PM}} Jan 28th 2014 1:00PM}} Jan 28th 2014 11:00AM}} ;Old 5.4.7